Network communication devices are, in general, protocol dependent. Since devices which communicate within computer and storage Networks must strictly adhere to rapidly changing protocols associated with those networks, it has become clear that the use of protocol independent-network processors to analyze, generate and process traffic within these networks is of extreme practical and business importance.
As such, network communication devices typically include specially designed protocol-specific state machines and decoder logic. Protocol-specific hardware offers the advantages of high performance and cost-effectiveness. However, high-speed networking protocol standards are in a state of flux—new protocols are emerging and changing all the time. Since protocol-specific hardware designs are not reusable for different protocols, major redesigning efforts are expended in producing protocol-specific hardware for these emerging protocols. Furthermore, protocol-specific hardware designs cannot be easily upgraded to include new features and functionality. In most cases, modifications to the hardware itself must be made.